Lick Then Kiss
by Tyra Ai Lynn
Summary: part 2 of Bite then Suck, go read the first one :P
1. Chapter 1

Rated M (just to be safe~)

Pairing: NaruSasu (part 2 of Bite then Suck)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just the plot of the story: P

Lick Then Kiss – Chapter 1

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's waist. It's been almost 2 years since his parents died and now Sasuke and Naruto are married. They had a baby boy named Daiki Uzumaki. Naruto sighed softly as he heard the patter of his son's small feet aiming for the room that they were resting in.

"Mom, Dad!" His little voice echoed throughout the hall as he rapidly knocked on the door. Naruto sighed as Sasuke shifted in his arms.

"Come on in Dai, Sasu isn't awake just yet," Naruto said softly as Daiki opened up the door. The door clicked shut and Daiki crawled into bed with his mom and dad. Naruto moved over and Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, he yawned loudly then smiled at Naruto and Daiki who was now on the bed in between the two boys.

"Morning, baby boy," Sasuke kissed Daiki's forehead softly then he sat up at looked at the love of his life, "Morning, my love." Sasuke kissed Naruto softly. Daiki made a funny noise causing both boys to laugh. They smiled at their son then kisses once more. Sasuke rolled out of bed and stretched when a servant knocked on the door.

"King Naruto, Queen Sasuke? Prince Daiki is missing from his room, have you seen him?" Their maid Sakura asked them softly through the door.

"Yes, Sakura, he's in here. Daiki will be out in a moment," Sasuke answered her as he poked his son's nose softly.

"Dai, you shouldn't do that to our maid. She worries about you a lot for your safety so when you leave your room please let someone know mister. Now, go get ready for the day," Sasuke said to their son as he scooted him out of the room so they too can get ready. Once Daiki was out of the room, Naruto tackled his wife Sasuke and kissed him passionately. Sasuke broke the kiss then walked away to get ready.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry I took so long! RL had some major issues to take care of but I'm back~ if you have any ideas let me know! Not sure where I wanna take this story just yet!**

\- Ai


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M (just to be safe~)

Pairing: NaruSasu (part 2 of Bite then Suck)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Just the plot of the story: P

**Lick Then Kiss – Chapter 2**

Sasuke shrugged off the black shirt and put on a dark blue one. He threw on some black pants then went over to his husband and kissed his cheek softly. Naruto turned and kissed him sweetly on the lips then went into the closet to change as well. He put on a red shirt with tan pants. He walked back over to his 'wife' and pulled Sasuke into him. Naruto gently presses kisses down Sasuke's neck and softly bites nibbles, causing him to moan underneath Naruto's bite. Sasuke shifted slightly and tilted his neck more, giving his husband more room to suck his life source or do whatever he so pleased with his neck.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke moaned softly as he clutched Naruto's shirt. He shivered as he felt Naruto's tongue run across the bite then he softly placed a kiss there. Naruto moved his head and pecked Sasuke's lips lightly.

"Sorry, I was a little hungry and I didn't want to attack anyone but my beloved 'wife' and mate." Naruto said softly with a large smile as he gripped Sasuke's hand then led him out of their bed room and into the dining room. Daiki waved to his parents as his stuffed his mouth with some pancakes that the cook had made. Sasuke sat down next to Daiki and Naruto sat on the other side. Daiki smiled at them as he kept eating.

"May I please be excused?" Daiki asked lightly as he finished his food; pushing his empty play forward then moved the seat back, in which he occupied. Sasuke smiled at their son and nodded his head to his husband at their son's request.

"Yes, you may Dai," Naruto said softly as the started to eat some pancakes. Sasuke munched on tomatoes mixed in some eggs when his mother, Mikato, walked into the room. Daiki smiled brightly at his grandmother and ran to her.

"Morning Dai, Sasuke, Naruto," She said as she picked up her grandson. Both the boys muttered a 'good morning' as the little one yelled 'grammy'. The little one cuddled into her then she set him down and watched him run off with a maid right behind him; aiming towards his room. Once Daiki was out of sight Mikato looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Naruto, you can't keep Daiki in the Mansion forever, he's going to want to go outside and go exploring like all the other kids," Mikato said with a soft sigh. Sasuke pushed his seat back as he stood up from his chair and looked at his mother then turned to his husband. Sasuke knew this was going to come up sooner or later, his two year old son has never stepped foot outside. He's only seen the outside by a window.

"I know that, Mikato. I just don't want to chance him getting hurt at all. He's a rare bred you know, half incubi and half vampire. Many people are gonna want him." Naruto said as we stood up and placed his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke turned into Naruto's embrace and kissed him softly on the lips then lightly pushed him away to go play with Daiki in his room. Naruto stood there for a moment before sitting down in the same seat he was in before. Mikato sat in the chair that Sasuke was sitting in just a few moments before. Naruto looked at the glass that the chef placed in front of him. It was a Pepsi with blood in it. He lightly sipped it as the chef came back and place some pancakes in front of Mikato when Sasuke busted through the doors.

"Daiki, he's gone!" Sasuke yelled loudly as he fell to the floor crying.

**YAY! Gotta love cliff hangers~! Make sure you guys review and other stuff! If you have any ideas let me know!**

Ai


End file.
